NaruSaku And you are?
by Narusaku1357
Summary: Sakura get Amnesia and dosnt even know what a mirror is! Read as Naruto almost goes compleatly nuts! HIS OWN GIRLFRIEND DOSN'T KNOW WHO HE IS!
1. Amnesia!

Naruto stood in his bathroom and cleaned up the broken glass that lie all over his small counter. As he carefully picked up the sharp pieces, he thought back to how the whole mess happened in the first place.

It was a regular day, and they were just coming home from a regular mission. They still had one day to go before they reached home, and the dark was right around the corner. If only he wasn't so stupid by taking that shortcut…………….

_________________________________________

"Ugh! When will we be home?"

"Shut up Naruto!"

"But Sakura-Chan, I'm so hungry!"

"I don't care, just wait till we get home and I'll make you something okay?"

"Ramen?"

"What's with you and ramen?"

"It's good…….."

"Well I know that…………fine I'll make you some homemade ramen, how does that sound?"

"OKAY!"

Sai watched the couple in front of him get in a fight and make up at the speed of light. The blonde and the pinkette were already laughing and having a good time, right after a small argument. It confused Sai…………A LOT. 'How can they get along so well?' He asked himself as they came to a stop. The blonde known as Naruto then turned to face the captain of the squad; Yamato.

"So……..are we almost the-"*WHAM!* "NARUTO! YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP AND STOP ASKING IF WERE THERE YET!" Sakura yelled at the bottom half of her boyfriend. The other half apparently was underground. She could hear his cries of pain from underneath the rock, but she ignored it and looked at Yamato. "Why did you stop?" She asked as she leaned on Naruto's legs.

"I had a migraine……" Yamato told her. Sakura giggled after this and tapped Naruto's thigh. "You're not the only one Yamato." She said as she held back the laughter. After her hand tapped his thigh, his legs started swinging around; forcing Sakura off. No one could tell what he was saying but he was yelling something. Sai raised a finger to point but Yamato spoke for him. "What is he saying?" He asked. Sakura shrugged and knelt down next to Naruto's upside down body. "Hey Naruto I can't hear you?"

This made him go nuts. He almost pulled himself out of the ground, but still couldn't. "Pull him out Sakura, and let's keep going." Yamato said as he started walking. With a nod and a powerful strength, Naruto was soon pulled out and set on the ground. Sakura knelt down next to his head and smiled. "You should really listen to me more Hun." She said as he looked up. He just groaned and stood up; fixed his sage coat, then his hand band and was off. She stood up strait and fallowed him, then when she caught up she jumped onto his back for a piggy back, and he gladly accepted with a smile.

Sai on the other hand, was still as confused as hell. She practically punched him all the way underground and he's carrying her up a hill on his back…..WITH A SMILE! Sai had never been so confused in his life…….other when it came to the stuff out of the books…….and why Sakura always hit him, when he called her by her nickname. He thought nicknames were supposed to be all about getting to be better friends….better comrades, not worst enemies. "SAI!"

Sai looked up from the ground and saw that he had fallen behind while he was lost in his thoughts. He quickly caught up though and smiled at Sakura and Naruto; who both knew the smile was fake. "What's up with you falling behind a lot lately?" Asked Naruto. Sai stopped smiling and looked forward with his expressionless face. "Just thinking…." He replied. Sakura raised an eyebrow but soon forgot why and made herself comfortable on Naruto's shoulder.

"What ever, forget about it Naruto; Sai's just being Sai….." She mumbled as she brushed her nose on the back of his neck. "That tickled." Naruto said as he flinched. They both giggled while Sai kept thinking again. God knows what he's thinking about but, He's thinking. Soon they came to a stop and Yamato sighed. "Geez……" He mumbled. Sakura jumped off of Naruto and walked over. "What is it?" She asked. He looked up and pointed to the sky. "It's almost dark, and we have two ways to go." He said as he pointed to a fork in the road.

Naruto let out an impatient groan after this and Sai just calmly looked in both directions. Yamato looked right then left. Then he pointed to the right. "That way might be a little longer getting home and……" He pointed to the left. "That way will be quicker, but it might be a little dangero-" "ALRIGHT! LET'S GO LEFT!" Naruto interrupted. Everyone looked at him and didn't have time to react. Naruto already had Sakura and was running down the path to the left. "Geez……" Yamato mumbled as he followed.

__________________________________________

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura were approaching a mountain. "NARUTO I DON'T THINK THIS IS SAFE!" She yelled over the roar of the winds caused by his speed. "TRUST ME! WE'LL GET HOME BEFORE DARK AT THIS RATE!" He yelled back. All she could do then was close her eyes and hope for the best. "NARUTO PLEASE, THE MOUNTAIN IS REALLY STEEP!" She yelled as she hugged tighter. Sai and Yamato were still at the bottom of the mountain, and were just looking. "Oh man……" Yamato mumbled before they took off to fallow.

They finally got to the top, and were just about to keep moving. But a crash of lightning from the cloud that hung over it startled Naruto and loosened his grip on Sakura. "AHHH! NARUTO!" She yelled as she hugged him tighter. "YOU ALMOST DROPPED ME!" He blinked and looked over his shoulder. "Sorry Sakura-Chan." He said as he went to jump down. Then another went off and this time he didn't feel anything on his back. "SHIT! SAKURA!" He turned around and reached a hand out for the descending pinkette. "NARUTO!"

She landed on a rock that stuck out from the mountain, and seemed to have passed out from the impact. "Sakura!" He jumped down and landed next to her on the rock and picked her up. "Sakura, are you okay?" He asked as he shook her a little. "Naruto, let's get over the mountain and set up camp so she can rest." Yamato said as he landed next to him. "She'll wake up tomorrow…….I hope." Naruto took a moment and then picked her up bridal style. "Let's get moving." After Yamato's command they were all gone up the mountain and back down again.

_____________________________________

Naruto couldn't stop pacing in front of Sakura's sleeping bag. He just kept going through the whole night. It bothered Yamato, but Sai was able to sleep just fine. It was already morning and Naruto hadn't gotten any sleep. Sakura didn't wake up yet, and well Yamato got no sleep either. Sai was awake for a few hours or so now, but Naruto didn't care about him, he just wanted Sakura to wake up. 'Please don't be an a coma……….please' He thought as he made his millionth pace of the day. "Naruto I'm sure she's fine…..get some sleep and Sai will wake us up when she does." Yamato said with a yawn.

Naruto stopped pacing and glared at him. "No! I'll be right here when she wakes up!" He yelled. Sai dropped down from the tree he was drawing in and looked at Naruto. "What happens if she never wakes up?" he asked. Naruto's eye twitched after that and he turned to face Sakura with a humph. "She will……………..I know she will……….." He mumbled. Yamato and Sai sighed and then Yamato laid down. "Well wake me up when she does, Naruto kept me up all night with his pacing." He said as he shut his eyes.

Hours later, Sakura moved; which caught both boys' attention. Naruto ran over and knelt down beside her. "Sakura-Chan….are you waking up?" He asked as Sai woke Yamato up. Yamato got up and walked over to the other side of her along with Sai by his side. "Sakura-san?" Sai asked as she started opening her eyes. Naruto's face lit up as she sat up and rubbed her head. "Ow…..my head….." She mumbled. Naruto then hugged her; which in return got a squeal and a slap in the face. He set his hand on his cheek as she stood up and leaned on the tree next to her.

"WHO……WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE??!!"


	2. What's a toad?

Naruto stood up in horror. "Wh-what?" He asked. Sai and Yamato stood up as well. And even Sai looked a little worried. "Who……who are you?!" She yelled again. She glared at Naruto as he was going to respond. "Why were you hugging me?!" She asked as she walked up to him. All he could do was stutter; he had no idea what to say. "Sakura-Chan I……I…." "My name is Sakura-Chan?" She interrupted as she pointed to her self. He stared for a moment but then she looked at him with a confused look. "Well, that's not a very interesting name; Sakura-Chan…..That's so weird."

"No, No, No!" Naruto finally snapped out of it and grabbed her hand. "You're name isn't Sakura-Chan, it's just Sakura……I use the suffix 'Chan' to let you know I respect you and such." He explained. She just blinked and pulled her hand away. "How could you respect me, if I don't even know you?" She asked. "Actually…..He's you're boyfriend." Said Sai. She shivered to the emotionless voice, and to the fact that she has a boyfriend. "B-Boyfriend?" She stuttered. Naruto just slowly nodded as she started to back up.

"Listen to me Sakura, you have amnesia…….." "Amnesia? What is that?" She interrupted him once again. "Amnesia is when you bump you're head and lose memory." He told her with a sigh. She blinked again and held a hand on her head. "So that's why my head hurts?" She asked. Naruto nodded and fell to the ground. "I-It's my entire fault!" He yelled as he threw a fist into the ground. This made Sakura jump. "How……………how is it you're fault? What happened?" She asked, turning to Sai and Yamato.

Sai shrugged and Yamato; taking note of the shrug, sighed and explained. "You and Naruto were going a bit to fast up a mountain, and when he accidentally let you go, you fell and hit you're head on a rock." She only blinked, but when she heard soft sobs, she turned around and saw Naruto with his face in the dirt as he hugged himself. "Naruto right?" She asked as she knelt down next to him. He sat up and she saw that the longer pieces of his blonde hair were stuck to his face from the wetness of his tears.

"I'm sure it wasn't you're fault….." She said softly. His blue eyes flickered in disbelief and he face planted the ground once again for another overflow of tears. "N……No…..I-It is,……y-you told m-me……..to li-listen to…..to y-you more." He mumbled through his tears. She took a moment, but then smiled. "Then you probably should have listened to me." She said playfully. Naruto looked up as he heard her voice so cheerful………….but how……..why?

"We should probably get home, and let Tsunade take a look at her head to see how long this will last." Yamato said as he walked over. "She might not be very happy when she finds out what happened to her apprentice, but there's no other way." He said as he held out a hand to Naruto. Naruto didn't take it, but he did stand up on his own. Sakura stood up and looked at Sai. "And you are?" She asked. He didn't change his emotion, but did fake smile. "I am called Sai." He said.

"Oh! Well nice to meet you Sai!" She said with a big smile. Naruto immediately appeared behind her in a sulking manner. "You hate him." He said quietly. Sakura jumped and turned around. "You scarred me." She said as she put a hand on her chest. His sulking expression never finished as he looked at Sai. "He tried to give you a nickname awhile back and ended up calling you ugly, which made you hate him." He then looked at her again. "And that smile……don't believe it, it's fake." She cocked her head to the side in confusion. "How can a smile be fake?" She asked. Naruto just shook his head and turned around. "Trust me…….." He mumbled as he sulked and walked away. Sakura soon fallowed her so called 'Boyfriend' home, and Sai soon fallowed her after that.

________________________________________

"WHAT?!" A very angry Tsunade yelled as she threw her chair out the window. Yamato, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai stood in front of her desk, and all flinched when they heard the chair come in contact with the ground outside. "HOW DID SHE LOSE HER MEMORY??!" She yelled again as she pointed to Yamato. Yamato just waved his hands around as he chuckled nervously, Naruto was still sulking, Sakura just looked at her sulking boyfriend in wonder and worry, and Sai just starred strait ahead. "She…….she b-bumped her h-head, that's all." Yamato finally said.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched and she looked at Sakura; who was trying to comport Naruto. She was doing it quiet awkwardly, since she didn't know him. "She's comporting him………or at least trying to…………are you sure she lost all of it?" She asked. The sulking Naruto walked over and threw his chin on the desk as he hit his knees. "She didn't know who I was……." He grumbled. Tsunade raised an eyebrow and looked at Yamato. As soon as he noticed her eyes on him, he quickly pulled himself together.

"She remembers stupid and useless facts like this." He started as he turned to face Sakura. "Sakura? What's you're rank in ninja?" He asked. "IM A NINJA?!" She yelled as a response. Tsunade kept her brow raised as Yamato went on. "Yes you are…………and Sakura? What's a swallow?" He asked. "A type of bird!" She quickly responded with a smile. Naruto smacked his head on the desk as Yamato went on.

"What's you're boyfriends full name?"

"Naruto……..??"

"That's just his first name."

"Ummmmmmm………"

"It's Naruto Uzumaki…..now next question, what does the color red look like?"

"Uzumaki……….I like it! Oh the color red…………" She looked around and grabbed Naruto's sage coat. "This is red!" She yelled as she pointed. Naruto hit his head again as Yamato was going to move on, but Tsunade stopped him. "I see, so she only remembers useless stuff and nothing about her life and her friends?" She asked as two ninja brought in another chair. Yamato nodded and Naruto just slid off the desk to lie on the ground. "Naruto?" Sakura asked as she walked over. She knelt down and poked him as Tsunade and Yamato continued their conversation. Sai just looked at Sakura as they spoke.

______________________________________

Naruto and Sakura walked down the street, after their long conversation with Tsunade. "Soooo, you're a ninja?" She asked him as they walked "Not just any old ninja!" He told her proudly. She seemed to be able to get him to stop sulking after awhile with all these questions she was asking. Bringing up her memories made him kinda happy. "Oh yeah? What kind of ninja are you?" She asked. He put one hand on his hip and pointed to himself with the other's thumb. "I'm the Toad Sage!" He yelled. "Toad?" She asked as she pointed to him.

He looked at her and nodded. "What's a Toad?" She asked. "Say what?" Naruto stopped and just looked at her. "You don't know what a Toad is?" He asked her. She shook her head and he sighed. "Do you know what a frog is?" He asked. That time she knew, and she told him so with a nod. "Okay……….well a Toad and Frog, are pretty much the same thing." He told her as they kept going. "Eww……You don't look like a Toad." She said. He stopped and smacked his forehead. "Man……….." She blinked and leaned over to see his face. "Did I say something wrong, 'cause you look more like a Fox or a cat to me with those whiskers." She said as he looked up.

"Man I hate being called a cat……..at least you said Fox first that makes me feel a bit better………" He mumbled as he started walking. "O wait up!" She yelled as she ran after him. "So Naruto…….where do you live?" She asked. "In that apartment up ahead." He responded. "And an apartment is…………………?" they walked up the stairs and he opened his apartment door. "Pretty much, a small house."He told her as they walked in. "Oh……." She walked over and sat on the couch, then she just looked around like she was the only one there.

"Until you're memories return I want you to stay at my place, and no where else okay?" He asked as he walked over to the kitchen. "Okay!" She yelled back. 3 minutes later he came out in his sulky mood with a cup of ramen and slouched down next to her to eat, but then noticed that she was looking in the same spot he saw her looking 3 minutes ago. "Have you been looking at the same thing this whole time?" He asked. She nodded and looked at his ramen cup. "What's that?"She asked.

Naruto looked at the cup of ramen and then looked at her. "It's Ramen…..my favorite thing in the world, how can you NOT remember that?" He asked. She shrugged and pointed. "Can I try it?" She asked him with a smile. He took a moment to think about it, since he WAS hungry after all, but he couldn't be mean to his girlfriend, especially if she has amnesia. "Sure."He said as he handed the cup to her. "You do remember how to eat don't you?" He asked her. She nodded and took a bite as he looked away. 'Sooooo hungry…………'

"There……that was good…" She said as she handed the cup back to him. He grabbed the cup and went to take a bite but fell into a panic. "SAKURA-CHAN YOU ATE IT ALL!" He yelled as he ran into the kitchen. "Sorry……" She mumbled as she heard crashes from the kitchen. "I didn't mean to……"


	3. The broken mirror

The next morning Sakura was awake a little early but decided to stay cuddled in the blankets on the couch. She was staring at the ceiling most of the morning, trying to remember, but no matter how much she tried, she just couldn't. Soon she heard a sound from Naruto's bedroom and she sat up to see him leave it. She was right, it was him and he was leaving to go to the bathroom. 'Oh….no….' She thought as he opened the door. He walked inside and looked at his mirror. "AHHHH! MY MIRROR! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED??" He screamed as Sakura squinted her eyes.

"Oh…….so that's what it's called…….a mirror….." She said to herself. Apparently it was loud enough for him to hear, because he pointed to her as soon as she said it. "So you did this?!" He asked as he pointed to both her and the mirror, or in this case, what used to be the mirror. The glass was shattered everywhere and it was all over the floor and his small counter. "Heh…..Heh….Naruto you don't understand!" She yelled as she jumped over the couch. "I walked in there and this chick with pink hair was going to attack me from the left so when I attacked, well all that sharp stuff went everywhere and the pink haired girl dissapered!"

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was like living with a 5 year old. "Sakura-Chan…………a mirror shows you're reflection." He told her. She cocked her head to this. "Reflection?" She asked. He nodded and started to pick up the glass shards. "A reflection, is pretty much you reflecting off something shiny or something……geez I'm stupid, why do I have to answer these smart people questions……………that was you're job." He said with a groan.

"What was I smart or something?" She asked after his comment. "Yes…….you were like the smartest girl I knew!" He replied. "Oh! Now I feel stupid…….." She said as she sat back down on the couch. "You're not stupid, you just have no memory that's all, but it will were off soon……………..I hope" He told her as he kept cleaning the bathroom. This is now were he was at the beginning of the story; cleaning up the glass and thinking about the past.

While he was cleaning Sakura looked at the door, after a moment of sulking. 'He really wants the real me back.' She thought as she stood up. She looked over and saw that he was finished, and while he wasn't looking, she slipped out the door. Hearing the door open and close, quickly caught Naruto's attention, and he looked as soon as he heard. "What the…………Sakura?" He called as he threw the glass in the garbage. "Did she just leave?" He asked himself as he walked to the door. "Shit…" He grabbed the door's handle and was out as soon as he did.

"SUMMON!" He yelled in the street. A cloud of smoke appeared and Naruto's toad friend Gamakichi came out of it. "Sup boss!" He yelled. Naruto then made a clone and the he jumped on his back. "Replace my mirror please and Gamakichi, we need to find Sakura-Chan." The clone nodded and walked back into the apartment to inspect the damage and Gamakichi nodded and both were soon gone, leaving the terrified onlookers that had seen the giant Toad suddenly appear.

_________________________

Meanwhile Sakura was running. She didn't exactly know why she was running, but she was and she soon found her self at the training grounds, but she didn't care about were she was, she only cared of what she had to find to do what she needed to do. "That one looks ok." She said as she ran up to a tree. She jumped up onto the branch and took a deep breath before standing up strait. 'This might hurt, but at least it might help.' She thought as she lifted her arms up, as if she was balancing her self. '1…………..2……………..3………..' She slowly let her self fall backwards and started to plumiting to the ground.

"SAKURA!" A voice called as she was caught bridal style. An explosion from a large object landing was heard after the yell and she soon found her self in Naruto's arms. "What are? You doing?" He asked her. "N-naruto…..I….EEEK!" She finally noticed the giant Toad that he was standing on. He looked down and sighed. "It's a Toad Sakura…………..that's part of the reason I'm the toad sage." He said as he set her down. She knelt down and poked Gamakichi's back as soon as she was set down. "Sakura……….Sakura……..Sakura……ok Sakura stop you might piss him off." He said as he lifted her up by her arm.

"What were you doing anyway?" He asked. She blushed in embarrassment and looked away. "I……I….thought if I……h-hit my head again……y-you wouldn't have to deal wi-with losing you're girlfriend and such, because my memories would return." She said as she looked back. Naruto just blinked. "Are you kidding me….."He started. "You could have killed yourself by cracking you're head open or braking you're neck." As soon as he finished, she felt very upset now. "I-I'm sorry, I just thought i-it would work………"

"Yo boss, something wrong with her?" Gamakichi asked. Naruto nodded. "Yeah she's got amnesia." He told the giant Toad. Gamakichi nodded and Naruto looked at Sakura. "Come on Sakura-Chan lets get you home, and I don't want you leaving like that ever again you understand?" He asked. She nodded and Naruto then lightly tapped Gamakichi's back with his foot. Taking the order, they were all gone in a second; while Sakura screamed.

_________________________________

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Was all the villager's could hear as the Toad came for its landing. "INCOMING!" Was another thing, but it came from the toad's mouth. Everyone moved out of its way and screamed as he landed. "Were here boss!" He yelled with a salute. "Thanks Gamakichi." Said Naruto as he jumped off. He then held out a hand to help Sakura off. Still a little shaken from the toad ride; she just looked for a moment, but then gladly took it. Gamakichi then said his goodbye's and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as they stepped in his apartment. "A little…." She replied as she sat down on the couch. "Heh….heh….Maybe I can make my self some ramen, and just let you eat it all again." He said with a laugh, hoping she would laugh along with him. But when she didn't respond he just sighed and walked into the kitchen to make their ramen. She starred at the wall behind his TV the whole 3 minutes he was in the kitchen. He came out with two cups and held one out to her but she didn't take it.

"Sakura-Chan?" He asked as he held it a bit closer to her. "Hey………you alright?" He asked again. "HUH!" She jumped as his voice finally reached her and she looked at him with a smile on her face. "Sorry…….I was spacing out again." She said as she grabbed the cup; hands meeting on the way. She blushed and turned away to eat as he sat down. "Is that why you didn't hear my joke 3 minutes ago?" He asked before his firs bit. She nodded while a few noodles hung from her mouth.

He chuckled a bit as noodles hung from his mouth and she raised an eyebrow before swallowing. "What's so funny?" She asked. He just shook his head and swallowed his noodles. "You looked funny with the noodles hanging from you're mouth like that." He said as he held back his laughter. "So do you." She said back. Then he heard lightning. 'That storm from the mountain…..' He thought as he looked out the window.

He could hear it, but she couldn't. It was still not there, but it was coming. It was on its way. "It's getting dark, I'm going to bed." Naruto finally said after some silence. She took her last bite of ramen as he stood up. He held out a hand and she gave him the empty cup. As he walked into the kitchen to throw away the cups, she starred out the window. He then started walking to his room but stopped on the way. "I'll see you in the morning." He said quietly before moving on.

Sakura watched him enter his bedroom and then sighed. "Yeah……in the morning…." She mumbled as she lied down. She starred at the TV for awhile and then slowly closed her eyes when they grew heavy and sleep took over immediately.


	4. Lightning

Naruto was sound asleep as the lightning struck outside in the night sky. The storm from the mountain finally caught up to them and was now looming over Konaha as it slept. Another crash of lightning struck, and Naruto shot out of the bed. Not because of the lightning…….but a faint scream from the other room. 'Sakura…………' He thought as he got off the bed. He was so tired that he fell asleep in his clothes, he didn't think about it. He adjusted his black T-shirt and walked out of his room slowly as another lightning bolt struck.

Another faint whimper was heard and Naruto discovered that it was Sakura. She was curled up, with her knees close as her face was hidden in them. "Sakura…." He said as another lightning bolt and yelp was sounded. She slowly looked up and revealed her tear drenched face. "Sakura-Chan………..are you afraid of the lightning?" He asked as the same two sounds went off. He walked over when she didn't answer and saw that she was crying in her knees again.

He slowly sat on the couch and faced her. He didn't say anything, as she cried in her knees. All that could be heard for awhile was her soft yelp when lightning struck, and her sniffles from crying so much. "Sakura?" He asked. Sakura slowly looked up and blinked; letting out a few more tears. Then as he was about to say something another lightning bolt when off and the thunder that followed was very loud. It sacred Sakura right out of her bundle and into Naruto's arms. She drenched his T-shirt with her tears, as he held her close.

"I…..I'm s-sorry!" She yelled into his chest. He opened his eyes and another lightning bolt went off; making her hug tighter. "Why are you sorry?" He asked. She stopped crying for a moment and opened her red and puffy eyes, but soon closed them as more lightning and thunder was sounded. "I-I'm sorry f-for losing m-my memory and…..m-making you g-go through th-this."She finally said. Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. SHE was sorry? But it was his fault for dropping her. It was all HIS fault.

"Sakura-Chan……….it wasn't you're fault…………..it was mine." He told her as he rubbed the back of her head. "But Naruto……." She started but the thunder quickly stopped her. He didn't say anything and stopped rubbing her head to hold her more protective like. "Don't worry Sakura-Chan……." He started after the short silence. "I'll protect you from the lightning……….." He finished as he fell asleep with her still in his arms. "Naruto……." She looked up and saw that he was already sleeping and she then smiled. "I know you will thank you." She said as she closed her eyes and lie on his tear soaked chest. Then soon, slumber took over her, and it seemed that everysingle sound had disappeared and it was just the two of them.

___________________________________________________

The next morning Naruto was watching TV and Sakura was in the shower. It was almost as if nothing had happened last night. His eyes were narrow with boredom and frustration as he couldn't find anything to watch. A few moments later the shower stopped, and a few seconds later a scream and a slip, then a crash was sounded. This didn't even faze Naruto; he just looked over his shoulder and looked at the bathroom door.

"It's a reflection Sakura." He said as the door slowly opened. Sakura slowly came through in her small towel and was shaking from the sight of the pink haired attacker again. "Y-yeah……I just forgot……that's all……heh…..heh….." She said nervously as she walked over. "It scared me…."She told him with a nervous smile. Naruto raised an eyebrow; still looking over his shoulder and then sighed. "Are you going to get dressed or are you going to stand there and let the water drip all over the floor and make me slip sometime in the future?" He asked as he pointed.

She turned red and immediately turned around. "S-Sorry…" She said as she ran into his room. He turned his head back around and turned the TV off only to let out a groan of impatience. "I need to go on a mission to clear my head but…………." He looked behind him once again. "What will she do?" He asked himself. Then he sprung an idea. "INO!"

_________________________________________

"WHY ME?!" Yelled a very angry blonde. Naruto and Sakura stood inside of Ino's flower shop, while Sakura looked around in wonder. "Please…..I need to go on a mission, and you are the only other person I can trust with her." Naruto pleaded. Ino raised a brow and looked at Sakura. "But she doesn't even know who I am anymore." She said as she pointed to the clueless pinkette. Naruto then hit his knees and grabbed her hands. "pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease Ino, you have to!" He pleaded even more.

She looked at Sakura once more and then finally sighed. "Fine…." "THANKYOU, THANK YOU!!" He yelled as he hugged her. "Ugh…..let go Naruto…." She said as she pushed him off. "Sorry….." He said as he turned to face Sakura. "Ok Sakura, I'm going to be gone for a little while so I'm going to leave you with Ino okay?" He asked. She looked at him, then Ino, and them him again. "Who's Ino?" She asked. "Just a friend you knew before the amnesia, don't worry." He told her as he ran out the door. "I'll see you later, Sakura-Chan!"

"Okay listen up!" Ino yelled as soon as he was gone. Sakura jumped and turned around to face her so called 'friend' and smiled. "I call you Forehead and you like it, you understand?" Ino asked as she pointed. Sakura didn't understand, in fact she was confused. "Forehead? You call me that and I like it?" She asked. Ino nodded and pointed to a bag of manure for the flowers. "Help me take these to the back room okay?" She asked. Sakura looked at the bags and nodded. "Okay…"

She walked over and grabbed one of the bags as Ino grabbed the other. "Okay follow me Forehead." Ino said as she walked into the backroom. "Set it here." She told her as she set the bag down in the corner. Sakura set her bag down next to it and looked at her. "Anything else?" She asked as she wiped some dirt off her legs. "Yeah…" Ino grabbed a flower pot stack and handed it to Sakura. "Carefully put these on that shelf over there; there's a lot of pots already on there, so I don't want the shelf to break and all the pots fall and break too okay." Sakura nodded and Ino went back to the front to deal with her customers.

She walked over to the high shelf and set the pots down. "I don't think I can reach…" She said as she looked around. "She has no ladder so I'm just gonna have to be extra careful…" She said to herself as she grabbed the first flowerpot off the top of the stack. She then reached up and carefully set it on the shelf with the tips of her fingers. Then she put the next, and then the next after that, then she went to put her 4th up. She grabbed it and looked at the shelf. "No room there…." She said as she scanned it. Then she spotted a bit of room on top of another pot and she got on her tippy toes to reach it. "Al…….most…..got……it…" She set it on the edge of the other pot, hoping that she could slide it on but it fell the other way. "Oh Shit!" She yelled as the shelf broke from the weight.

The shelf and the pots came crashing down on her, bringing attention to Ino's busy self. "FOREHEAD, WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" She yelled as she ran in and stood by the pile of broken flowerpots. Sakura only responded by sitting up and blankly staring forward. "I told you to be careful Forehead, and look what you did." Ino continued. "I'm going home." Sakura mumbled as she stood up. "Home? But Naruto told you to stay here." Ino said as Sakura made her way for the front door. "Fine…..I'll go to his place." She said as she opened the door. "Are you feeling ok Sakura?" Ino asked before she left. "I'm fine…"She said as she looked over her shoulder. "In fact, I've never felt better." She then walked out the door and started for Naruto's apartment.


	5. Homemade Ramen

It was dark and Naruto had just gotten home. "Man…..I think I should of just stayed home with Sakura-Chan…." He said to himself as he approached Ino's shop. Ino was at her door and was closing up, just as he was in sight and she stopped to look at him. "You're closing up? Where's Sakura?" he asked as she locked the door. "Oh she left." She simply told him. "Left? Where? why?"He asked. She sighed and leaned on the door to think. "Earlier today………I gave her a stack of flowerpots to set on the shelf in t he back and the shelf broke." She started. "Then, when I ran in to check on her all she said was 'I'm going home.' Then I said 'You can't 'cause Naruto said to stay here.' And then she said 'Fine. I'll go to his place.' And she walked out the door."

Naruto stood there the whole explanation, but once she finished he was already running off. "TAHNKS INO!" He yelled as he disappeared down the street. "Yeah……you're welcome….." She mumbled as she walked home.

________________________________________________

Naruto ran up the apartment building's stairs and soon found himself at his door. He set his hand on the handle of the door and slowly opened it. "Sakura?" He called out quietly. "Over here…." Her voice echoed through the apartment, and he slowly walked in and closed the door behind him "Where is over here….." He asked as he started walking forward. "Like the tiny dining table you got here." She told him. He stopped when he realized he passed the table and started walking backwards.

And there she was sitting at his table with a bowl in front of her. On the other side was an empty chair with another bowl in front of it. "Sakura what is this?" He asked. Her response was a finger pointing to the empty chair and a simple "Sit" Command. He immediately obeyed her command and sat down in front of the bowl. He looked at what was inside the bowl and raised an eyebrow. "What is this?" He asked as he picked up the chopsticks home. "It took me almost all day to make it……." She said as he looked up. "But what is it?" He asked again.

"It's that homemade ramen I promised you"

He dropped the chopsticks and looked up. "Wha-what?" He stuttered. He chin was in her palms as her elbows were resting on the table. She narrowed her green eyes and smiled. "You heard me…." She said slyly. All he could do was stare. "Y-you mean when those pots fell………." He mumbled. She nodded. "Yup, it's all here." She told him as she tapped her head with her pointer finger.

The next thing happened really fast. He was up on his feet one second and then the next they were kissing passionately while she was still sitting down. When they parted, Naruto was crying tears of joy and she smiled as she wiped the tears away. "So you mean that……when the pots fell…..you were hit in the head?" He asked through his tears. She nodded and kissed him one more time. "So Naruto? From what just happened…………

……….are you going to listen to me more?...............


End file.
